Timeline
Final Destination Saturday, 15 May 1999 *Alex Browning had a premonition about the explosion of Flight 180, he then got kicked off the plane with Clear Rivers, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Valerie Lewton, Terry Chaney and Tod Waggner. *Flight 180 exploded, killing 287 people. Including Larry Murnau, George Waggner, Blake Dreyer and Christa Marsh. *The survivors were interrogated by Agents Weine and Schreck and they are taken home by their parents except for Ms. Lewton and Clear, since they didn't have families. Sunday, 24 June 1999 * A memorial for the casualties of Flight 180 will be held at Mount Abraham High School. * Tod Waggner dies in a freak strangulate accident, as the police arrived and thinking it was a suicide. Monday, 25 June 1999 * Alex visited Clear, and they visited William Bludworth at night. Tuesday, 26 June 1999 *'Morning' *The day when Terry Chaney gets hit by a speeding bus after she breaks up with Carter. *'Evening' *The night when Ms. Valerie Lewton dies after accidentally being stabbed by a kitchen knife and incinerated when her house explodes and the police blaming Alex about her Death. Wednesday, 27 June 1999 *The night when Billy Hitchcock dies after being decapitated by a dislodge car wreckage from Carters car. December 1999 *Carter Horton dies in a freak Le Miro sign accident and hours after his death Alex Browning also dies after being hit by a falling brick. Final Destination 2 Monday, 15 May 2000 *Kimberly Corman had a premonition about the pile-up on Route 23, she then blocked the ramp with her SUV, and saved Thomas Burke, Eugene Dix, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Evan Lewis and Isabella Hudson. *A pile-up happened on Route 23, killed 18 people, including Shaina McKlank, Dano Esteves and Frankie Whitman. *Evan Lewis's right eye had being impaled by a fire escape ladder. Tuesday, 16 May 2000 *Kimberly Corman went to a mental hospital to visit Clear Rivers, and asked her for help. But Clear refused, and explained Alex's death to her. Later, Clear decided to help Kimberly, so she left the mental hospital. *Nora Carpenter took her son Tim Carpenter to a dentist's office for a routine check-up. After that, Tim was crushed by a falling glass pane and killed, right in front of Nora, Kimberly and Thomas. *Later that night, Kimberly, Clear, Eugene, Rory, Kat and Nora were stayed at Thomas house for safe. But Nora left, and decapitated by the elevator afterward. Wednesday, 17 May 2000 *Kat and Rory were killed at the Gibbons's farm, and Eugene was sent to the Lakeview Hospital after the car accident. *Isabella Hudson gave birth to her son. *Eugene and Clear were killed in an explosion inside the Lakeview hospital. *Kimberly discovers that the premonitions are about her and makes a bold move by stealing an ambulance and driving into a nearby lake to sacrifice herself. She nearly drowns but is saved by Burke and then revived in the hospital by Dr. Kalarjian. Final Destination 3 25 May 2005 *Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the rollercoaster she and her friends were riding called Devil's Flight would derail.